Plumber's strapping, also called plumber's “tape” or “hanger strap,” is used to secure or suspend water supply lines, drain, waste and vent pipes from walls, floors and framing members. There are two common types of plumber's strapping: plastic strapping and metal strapping. The metal strapping requires the use of fairly heavy snippers to cut the tape to a desired length, which can result in sharp edges, which are conducive to scratching a user's hands. Thus, the metal tape has been largely replaced by a polymer version thereof, which is easier to work with and which is considerably cheaper. Both types consist of a strip of approximately one inch wide material having perforations spaced evenly along the length thereof. The polymer strapping is typically sold in tightly coiled rolls and packaged in thin, flexible plastic. While the polymer strapping is less likely to injure a user and is much easier to cut than the metal strapping, upon removal from the packaging it tends to un-coil and tangle, resulting in user frustration, and wastage of material.
Thus, what is needed is a means for a user to conveniently store a coil of polymer plumber's strapping, or other flexible, coiled material, without the coil becoming loose or tangled, while enabling the user to easily measure and cut a desired length of strapping.